


Musa

by lady_chibineko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fic Navideño, M/M, Pre-Slash, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al intercambio navideño de fics del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Artista/Musa. Dedicado a Velia ¡Felices Fiestas!. No menores de 14 años.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velia_Vasari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/gifts).



**Título: Musa**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al intercambio Navideño 2016 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_. Casi no termino el fic... pero aquí está. Velia Vasari, en serio espero que te guste ¡Feliz Navidad nena!

 **Dedicatoria:** Muy especialmente para Velia Vasari, aquí tu Artista/Musa. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft suspiró mientras se apuraba para no perder el paso al que caminaba su pre adolescente hermano menor, al tiempo que se frotaba el brazo por encima del abrigo.

Justo Sherlock tenía que ponerse de porfiado para salir con un clima de 5° centígrados y las pistas cubiertas por la nevada de la noche anterior.

Aunque para ser sinceros, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado lo mismo por 4 días consecutivos, como que aquello había sido predecible.

\- ¡Myc!- lo llamó una voz aún infantil y bastante molesta, y el pelirrojo gruñó con fastidio mientras apuraba el paso cuando dicho niño jaloneó de su mano- Adulto tenías que ser.

\- Ya voy Sherlock. Sé un poco más paciente.- sentenció tratando de no gruñir demasiado.

¡Hmph! Odiaba hacer caminatas tan largas.

Finalmente, luego de 28 largos minutos de transitar por diversas calles que iban desde el hogar de sus padres en un lado acomodado de la cuidad hasta una pequeña tienda en un barrio de clase media, el par de hermanos llego a su destino, donde una vez más el mayor observó como el pequeño Sherlock Holmes, de 12 años de edad, se debatía entre la incertidumbre de entrar o no entrar a la tienda.

Y no porque necesitase algo en particular, puesto que tenía todo lo que pudiese desear en su hogar; sino por el mero hecho de que el pequeño había desarrollado con pasmosa rapidez la inusual necesidad de gravitar alrededor de un joven que, por increíble que pudiese parecer, acababa de conocer. Un muchacho de 16, recién egresado de la escuela de enseñanza secundaria y que justo trabajaba en la tienda que se encontraba frente a los hermanos con el objetivo de ayudarse a pagar la carrera de medicina en la que dicho joven había puesto su interés como profesión.

Un objetivo bastante loable.

Y por el cual Mycroft no daba ni un penique en aquellos momentos, puesto que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se le congelaba hasta el alma en el frío de aquel día.

Volvió a frotarse, esta vez ambos brazos ya que tenía ambas manos libres.

\- Por todos los cielos Sherlock ¡Solo entra de una vez!- gruñó el Holmes mayor.

Ya, en serio ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él quien acompañase a Sherlock? ¿No tenía acaso el niño una nana que cumpliese con dicha tarea?

¡Ah! Cierto... la última renunció una semana atrás, apenas dos días después de que Mycroft llegase a casa de sus padres a pasar el mes de vacaciones que tenía cada año.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

Afortunada ella que podía irse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Sherlock!

El mencionado gruñó y miró con dirección de su hermano mayor con una expresión molesta que se desmerecía por las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y no necesariamente a causa del frío.

¿Era en serio? ¿Sherlock no podía haber esperado a que sus vacaciones terminasen o a que contratasen una nueva niñera para sufrir las consecuencias de su primer enamoramiento infantil?

Su pequeño hermano iba a ser su ruina, o por lo menos ese fue el pensamiento que lo asaltó sin pedir permiso, aunque más con diversión que con molestia.

En cuanto al niño, éste sacó un billete de 10 libras de su bolsillo, lo apretó con decisión en la mano y tras un largo suspiro para darse valor, entró a la tienda, seguido de un hermano mayor que no dudó en rodar los ojos con resignación.

Por lo menos el interior del lugar estaba tibio debido a la calefacción.

Una vez dentro, Mycroft pudo notar con perfecta claridad a su pequeño hermano escanear el establecimiento hasta encontrar su objetivo y objeto de sus afectos.

Mycroft suspiró de nuevo mientras se colocaba a un costado para no interrumpir el paso de los pocos clientes con los que contaba el local a esa hora y se dedicó, una vez más, a estudiar al rubio que con una sonrisa se dedicó a atender al pequeño de cabello oscuro.

John Watson. Padres de clase media, trabajadores. Madre ama de casa, padre obrero y con problemas de bebida. Hermana mayor, también con problemas de bebida a pesar de su corta edad.

Era un milagro que el muchacho hubiese salido tan recto y paciente... y sí que el chico contaba con una paciencia de santo. Aún recordaba el primer encuentro tan solo unos días atrás.

Su padre lo había instado en aquella mañana a casa a salir para que le hiciese unos mandados; y como no, su madre le había endosado a su hermano menor en un solo movimiento.

Y tal y como era de esperarse, la salida fue desde el inicio una pesadilla; sobre todo porque Sherlock seguía molesto debido a su independización tras terminar los estudios universitarios y conseguir un trabajo estable. Estaba en su fase odio los adultos.  
El niño no perdía oportunidad para hacerle desplantes, reclamarle o de plano ignorarlo, llegando al punto de muchas veces no solo rehusarse a dejar que lo lleven de la mano, sino que hasta se alejaba corriendo de su hermano mayor para demostrar lo molesto que estaba, casi siempre sin prestar atención alrededor.

Pues bien, el niño llamaba así a la desgracia día sí y día también, y finalmente la desgracia pareció hacerle caso.

Sherlock decidió que no quería que su hermano le tomase la mano para cruzar la pista, y tras un ¡No me toques! echó a correr sin notar el cambio de la luz del semáforo.

A Mycroft se le paró el corazón cuando el sonido de unas llantas frenando de golpe llegó a sus oídos.

Y cayó de rodillas agradecido cuando al terminar toda la escalofriante escena, Sherlock se encontraba debidamente refugiado en los brazos de un joven rubio.

El joven preguntó al pequeño si le dolía algo mientras manos preocupadas volaban sobre su ropa en búsqueda de algún indicio de golpe.

Mycroft tragó y se paró, avanzando con pasos inseguros. Sherlock parpadeó sin contestar. El joven volvió a preguntar y Mycroft llegó al lado de ambos al tiempo que el conductor se bajaba del coche con preocupación.

Sherlock volvió a parpadear y aspiró hondo.

\- Saliste de casa rápido porque te peleaste con tu mamá... no, tu papá. No te dejó terminar de desayunar.- dijo como en trance.

El rubio parpadeó y el conductor miró al niño confundido. Mycroft soltó un suspiro, Sherlock estaba bien aunque de pronto se lo notaba extrañamente embebido en la persona frente a él, quien a su vez lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones que no tuvo tiempo de discernir.

\- Eso fue... es... ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó el rubio aún confundido- Eso fue...

Las mejillas del niño se cubrieron de rubor.

Mycroft suspiró de nuevo, él también había notado todo aquello y más por los detalles en el rostro y ropa del muchacho desconocido, pero no era tan inocente de ir dándolos a conocer por allí.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró el chiquillo desviando la mirada.

Justo cuando la actitud del rubio cambió por completo.

\- ¡Sorprendente!- completó entonces el joven.

Sherlock abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, mirando al rubio un poco alucinado. Y no fue el único.

Mycroft no pudo evitar sorprenderse, esa no era la reacción usual que obtenían los hermanos ante sus deducciones.

Finalmente el conductor volvió a subir a su vehículo y partió, mientras los tres jóvenes se movían hacia la seguridad de la acera.

El chico se había presentado, John Watson; y trabajaba en la tienda de la esquina de la calle en la cual estaban.

Sherlock por su parte había quedado encandilado por la sonrisa fácil y la amabilidad del joven, al grado que después de que el chico le dijo de manera amable pero severa que no era lo adecuado que los niños pequeños andasen por la calle sin tomar la mano del adulto con quien estaban, en especial a la hora de cruzar las pistas, Sherlock decidió obedecer como nunca antes. Ese día, a regañadientes, el niño mantuvo su pequeña mano en la de su hermano mayor sin hacer un solo comentario al respecto; excepto para pedir por favor ir a la tienda donde trabajaba su salvador al terminar las diligencias, puesto que había decidido que quería unas galletas.

Terminó comprando un paquete de tostadas de esas que le gustaban a mami, pero que Sherlock rehuía a la hora del té. Ese día se las comió con un poco de mermelada.

Y al día siguiente se le antojó un chocolate.

Y al siguiente unas gomitas y tan solo ayer fue queso para untar que comió en compañía de las tostadas que sobraron del primer día.

Y por supuesto el único lugar donde se podía comprar todas aquellas cosas era en la tienda que estaba a 28 minutos de caminata desde su casa. Y el único con el tiempo para llevarlo, según mami Holmes, era Mycroft.

Las cosas que uno hacía por sus hermanos menores.

Una sonrisa afloró de manera discreta en los labios del pelirrojo al ver al joven Watson poner rostro pensativo antes de sonreír y guiar a Sherlock a la sección de galletas, en donde escogió un paquete de galletas dulces rellenas de mermelada de durazno que la verdad caían muy bien a la hora del té.

\- ¡Vaya escena!- dijo de pronto una voz divertida a su costado, sobresaltándolo.

Mycroft miró al lado y encontró el rostro sonriente de un hombre un poco mayor que él, cabello castaño y ojos pardos hazel que lo miraban con inusitado interés.

Holmes arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¿El niño viene contigo, cierto? Es el tercer día consecutivo... Pareciera que lo que le dio por John, le dio fuerte.- una carcajada alegre se dejó escuchar- ¡Es adorable!

Del monólogo Mycroft pudo deducir:

a) El sujeto era de la zona y conocía bien a los habitantes del lugar.  
b) No se guardaba su opinión para si mismo.  
c) No tenía idea de lo que era el espacio personal de otro ser humano.  
d) Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa...

Errr, no... mejor borrar aquello último.

Tal vez en realidad lo mejor sería desembarazarse del tipo y...

\- Greg Lestrade, un gusto. No son de por aquí ¿Cierto?

Mycroft parpadeó ¡Vaya tipo!

Aspiró hondo y tornando su actitud del momento a una más fría, contestó.

\- Eso señor, me temo que no es de su incumbencia.

Las cejas del sujeto, Lestrade, se alzaron de pronto en señal de sorpresa, así como de un primer entendimiento de que su aproximación no estaba siendo bien recibida.

\- Oye, lo siento. Lo siento, en serio. Creo que comenzamos aquí con mal pie.- intentó arreglar el otro, aunque sus facciones decían que no entendía el porque del mal comienzo.

El sujeto carraspeó y se rascó la cabeza, un poco incómodo.

\- La verdad... desde ayer que busco como presentarme... es que me fijé en ti y...

Mycroft abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad.

\- ¿Cómo?

Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abordasen sujetos sin motivo aparente, por lo general por compañeros de trabajo que necesitaban un favor y creían que coquetearle era la manera más rápida de conseguir el trabajo en poco tiempo, lo cual era un completo insulto para el ego del pobre adulto joven que había pasado toda su niñez y juventud luchando contra la obesidad y que a duras penas había logrado bajar hasta ser tan solo un poco rechonchito de los lados. En este caso no sabía si sentirse adulado o aterrado... quizás un poco de ambos.

El sujeto de pronto pareció entrar en pánico.

\- No, esto... déjame aclararlo. Soy pintor y como... que... no sé si... ¿Te interesa modelar?

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

En otras palabras ¡Ni siquiera merecía la pena para recibir un coqueteo sin segundas intenciones! Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y eso señor Lestrade ¿A qué se debe? ¿Se le acabaron los modelos gordos? ¿Está pasando por alguna suerte de corriente barroca y necesita algo con carne extra?

Lestrade abrió los ojos sorprendido ante los comentarios mordaces del joven hombre.

\- ¿Cómo? No, no... nada de eso. Son tus rasgos, son...

\- Los de un cerdo para el matadero.- completó el otro recordando algunos de los apodos que su dulce hermanito le inventaba (de acuerdo, estaba sacando la bilis con aquella conversación... ¿Problema?)

\- ¡Clásicos!- retrucó el otro comenzando a frustrarse- Son clásicos, me gustan... y no estas gordo por todos los cielos ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Mycroft se sonrojó con disgusto. Su apariencia era un punto bastante sensible como tema de conversación y nunca reaccionaba bien ante extraños.

\- ¡Greg!- saludó de pronto una voz jovial, rompiendo el ambiente de tensión entre el pintor y el joven Holmes- Veo que no necesitaste mi ayuda para presentarte ¿Vienes por pañales para Bobby? Ya se te deben de estar acabando a estas alturas.

El aludido soltó una sonrisa forzada en tanto que Mycroft desviaba su atención hacia su hermano menor, el cual llegaba con la compra en una pequeña bolsa, lo que significaba que todo estaba ya pagado y que era hora de irse.

\- ¿Bobby? ¿Es un bebé?- Sherlock entrecerró los ojos sobre la persona desconocida- Eres papá.- soltó luego de un rato.

\- Si, Greg es papá. Y Bobby un niño adorable, seguro te cae bien.- contestó el rubio al pequeño Holmes.

\- ¿Más adorable que yo?- preguntó el pequeño Holmes consternado.

John rió divertido.

\- Si, bueno. Tú ya eres el más sorprendente, no puedes acaparar todo y ser también el más adorable. Deja algo para el resto.

Sherlock casi rebotó de emoción ante esas palabras.

\- ¡Oh!... Está bien. Bueno, volveré cuando necesite algo más... quizás sea mañana.- respondió el chiquillo nervioso y sonrojado.

\- ¡No hay problema! También mañana trabajo, así que con suerte también me encuentras.- fue la respuesta sincera del chico de 16 años.

Mycroft rodó los ojos, y notó al sujeto de pelo castaño hacer lo mismo. Watson no parecía darse cuenta del interés del pequeño. Eso se estaba liándo demasiado.

\- Hora de irnos, Sherlock.

El niño asintió tímido y estiró la mano, listo para que ésta fuese tomada durante el camino de regreso a casa.

\- ¡Espera!- la voz del sujeto, Lestrade, lo detuvo.

El hombre sacó un cuadernillo de hojas blancas y un lapiz de carboncillo y tras arrancar un pedazo de hoja garabateó algo allí y le pasó el pedazo de papel a Mycroft.

\- Si decides que te interesa ser mi modelo, por favor házmelo saber. Allí está mi teléfono.

Mycroft miró el papel sorprendido ¿Era en serio? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y contestar, puesto que Sherlock decidió que tenían que ir a casa en ese momento si o si, y comenzó a tirar de su mano.

\- ¡Vamos Myc!- jaloneó con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo al mayor salir también de la tienda al tiempo que guardaba el papel en un bolsillo de su abrigo sin volver a mirar atrás, aunque captando de manera leve la pregunta hecha por Watson con un tono de completa sorpresa.

\- ¿Tu modelo?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de ese primer encuentro Mycroft fue otras tres veces más como chaperón de su hermanito en sus expediciones a la pequeña tienda de abarrotes en busca del joven Watson, y en ninguna de las ocasiones volvió a ver al señor Lestrade. Aunque la verdad era que no había dejado de pensar en la proposición, y hasta se sintió mal en alguna ocasión por la manera en que trató al hombre.

Lo cierto era que él había estado bastante a la defensiva, mucho más de lo necesario, como para no darse cuenta a primera vista de las manchas de saliva a la altura del hombro en la camiseta del hombre, ni del hecho de que llevaba un babero de bebé sobresaliendo del bolsillo del pantalón. Un padre dedicado al parecer, y él que iba a lo acusaba mentalmente de pedófilo y amenaza hacia Sherlock a la primera.

Además hasta y quizás le daba algo que hacer para no aburrirse, porque excepto para servir como compañía de Sherlock, como que no había hecho gran cosa en la semana y días que llevaba en la casa de sus padres, y comenzaba a ser tedioso.

No por primera, y seguramente no por última vez tampoco, sacó el papel con el teléfono del artista y volvió a sopesar la idea de llamarlo. No creía que fuese muy tarde ¿O sí?

\- Mickey, cariño. Baja para acompañar a Sherly a comprar a la tienda donde siempre va.- escuchó de pronto la voz de su madre llamarlo, y suspiró con verdadero hastío.

¿Otra vez?

\- ¡Mickey!

\- En un momento bajo, mami.- contestó el hombre tratando de no sonar tan desesperado como en realidad se sentía. Estaba aburrido... ABURRIDO.

Sacó el abrigo del closet y procedió a ir hacia la entrada de la casa donde de seguro lo esperaba Sherlock.

Y no se equivocó, aunque no estaba solo.

\- ¿Mami? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al verla lista con el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda y al costado de Sherlock.

\- Me alisto para ir con ustedes ¿No es obvio? Listo, andando.- decidió la matriarca Holmes, y Mycroft ya resignado, se hizo de la mano de su hermanito. Con mami al lado iban a demorar mucho más de 28 minutos en llegar.

Y ese fue el caso, cuando tras 44 minutos de caminata, por fin llegaron y su madre entró rauda a investigar el lugar, en tanto que Sherlock localizaba al objeto de su afecto y se dirigió a este con la idea de monopolizarlo.

Mycroft se quedó como siempre en una esquina.

\- Hola.- de pronto saludó una voz al lado.

Mycroft volteó sorprendido, encontrándose no solo con el señor Lestrade, sino también con un niño pequeño en sus brazos.

\- Buenos días.- respondió el saludo de manera algo tímida, lo que estaba por completo fuera de contexto en su persona.

\- ¡Da!- saludó también el chiquillo en brazos de Lestrade, de casi dos años de edad, pudo estimar el mayor de los muchachos Holmes.

El ambiente se tornó algo incómodo y por un momento ninguno de los dos habló, siendo los pequeños gorjeos del bebé el único sonido que rompiese el silencio.

\- Supongo- comenzó entonces el hombre- que no te interesa ser modelo.- realmente parecía apesadumbrado por aquello.

Mycroft carraspeó incluso más incómodo. Era su oportunidad de decir que si y no sabía cómo aprovecharla.

Abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y notó con desmayo como el otro parecía desinflarse un tanto más.

Entonces llegó su madre.

\- Mickey, hijo ¿Estás libre por la tarde para llevar a Sherly al campo de rugby que está a un par de cuadras de aquí? Ese simpático muchacho lo invitó y...

Pero Mycroft no la dejó terminar, apenas y escuchó rugby se le encendieron todas las alarmas en la cabeza y miró a Lestrade con nuevos ojos, los de un hombre que acaba de encontrar una salida. Y en más de un sentido.

\- No puedo mami. Le... prometí al señor Lestrade aquí presente posar como su modelo para unos bocetos.

\- ¿Aceptaste?- preguntó Sherlock acercándose, dándole así y sin querer, fuerza a la coartada del pelirrojo, quien asintió con vehemencia.

\- ¡Oh!- fue todo lo que su madre respondió.

En tanto que Lestrade... bueno, Lestrade lo miraba de pronto divertido. Y con suerte no le tiró la coartada al piso. 

Bien, porque de verdad quería aceptar.

\- Así es... Mickey aceptó ser mi modelo... digamos ¿En un par de horas estaría bien? Tengo que llevar a Bobby a casa para bañarlo, alimentarlo y hacer que tome su siesta, y ese es el tiempo que me tomará hacer todo eso.

Mycroft asintió, y mirando a su madre añadió.

\- Yo lo llamo para terminar de acordar en dónde.

Y dicho aquello cada quien tomó su rumbo. El corazón del mayor de los chicos Holmes bombeando a lo loco en su pecho... bien, ya estaba hecho. Posar no podía ser tan difícil ¿Cierto?

Una llamada y un par de horas después Mycroft, tocaba la puerta de un pequeño departamento a tan solo 5 minutos de la tienda, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso un edificio algo antiguo pero bien cuidado. La puerta fue abierta y el hombre de cabello castaño dejó pasar al otro al interior.

Mycroft de pronto se detuvo. El niño estaba durmiendo dentro de un corral para bebés y cada parte de la casa gritaba que allí vivían un hombre un tanto desordenado y un niño pequeño, pero nada sobre una madre.

\- Espero... espero no causar muchas molestias a su señora.- dijo entonces, solo para salir de la duda.

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

\- No te preocupes por eso ¿Mickey, cierto?... Solo somos Bobby y yo, y a él no le molesta nada en estos momentos, como puedes ver.

Mycroft asintió y tomó asiento.

\- En realidad es Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes.

Las cejas del castaño se alzaron en sorpresa.

\- ¿Mycroft?... y Sherlock, si mal no recuerdo.- una sonrisa traviesa se instauró en su rostro- Interesante.

\- Ejem... si, bueno. Entonces... que... ¿Qué debo de hacer?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lestrade se intensificó.

\- Relajarte sería un buen comienzo, no hay nada peor que modelar tenso... terminarás con el cuerpo agarrotado.

Mycroft se removió un poco incómodo. Lestrade suspiró y se levantó, para dirigirse a lo que Mycroft supuso era la cocina, lo cual confirmó cuando poco después el hombre llegó con una bandeja con un par de vasos, una jarra de jugo y un plato pequeño con galletas saladas, la cual puso en la mesita de la salita donde Mycroft se encontraba. Luego sirvió jugo en uno de los vasos y se lo ofreció a Mycroft, tras lo cual se sentó y estirando la mano tomó uno de los tantos blocks de hojas que estaban regados por todos lados, al igual que un lapiz de carboncillo y le preguntó casual al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te molesta si me concentro un rato aqui? Quisiera hacer algunos bocetos.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía problemas. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? No te había visto antes ¿Vives cerca?- preguntó el mayor de pronto, sin haber quitado la vista de encima del papel hasta ese momento, donde alzó la vista como esperando una respuesta.

Mycroft pareció pensarlo un momento luego de la sorpresa inicial, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era una pregunta sencilla.

\- Vivo en cerca del centro de Londres desde hace un par de años... vine a pasar vacaciones en la casa de mis padres.

Lestrade asintió con ligereza antes de volver a lo que sea que estuviese boceteando.

\- ¿Y en que trabajas? Si se puede preguntar.- vino la siguiente pregunta, y como la primera esta también tomó a Mycroft por sorpresa.

\- Yo... ocupo una posición menor en el gobierno... soy asistente de un congresista. Supongo que no está mal para comenzar.

Lestrade asintió. Mycroft decidió que la conversación era demasiado unilateral.

\- Y usted señor Lestrade ¿A qué se dedica si es que puedo preguntar?

Las cejas del mayor se movieron traviesas.

\- En primer lugar es Greg. El señor Lestrade es mi padre, gracias pero no gracias. Y si, se puede preguntar. Como ves soy pintor, aunque la verdad no se puede vivir de esto a menos que seas famoso, cosa que no soy... aún, y menos si tienes un niño pequeño. Así que hago trabajos a comisión, a veces pinto detalles en murales, a veces cambio el pincel por la brocha y pinto también oficinas y casas... y a veces, cuando estoy muy desesperado y teniendo en cuenta que poseo un título de contador, hago trabajos de contabilidad para algunos pocos de los clientes que mantengo en esa área de trabajo.

\- Bastante polifacético señor Greg... ¿Es Greg un diminutivo?

\- Solo Greg, por favor. Y si, viene de Gregory, mi madre lo escogió y me llama así cada vez que tengo problemas con ella... lo cual es bastante seguido.- respondió bastante embebido en lo que fuese que hacía en aquella hoja- Es una abuela aprehensiva.

Mycroft asintió de nuevo y le dio otro sorbo a la bebida, sintiéndose un poco más relajado que cuando llegó.

Así, con pequeñas preguntas adornando silencios que no tenían nada de incómodos, el tiempo siguió pasando, hasta que ya por completo relajado, Mycroft preguntó que cuando iban a comenzar luego de casi dos horas de estar sentado en aquél lugar.

Greg le sonrió con misterio.

\- Eso depende de tu siguiente respuesta, y antes de responder, por favor ten en cuenta que soy un pobre padre soltero para quien cada centavo es importante.

Mycroft miró a su interlocutor expectante.

\- Usted dirá, Gregory.

El castaño rodó los ojos. No había logrado que el más joven le quitara el usted y encima llevaba varias veces señalándolo como Gregory, y Mycroft notaba los suspiros de resignación, pero ya qué.

\- ¿Cuanto piensas cobrarme?

Aquello tomó al Holmes por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cobrar?

La verdad era que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Yo te pedí modelar Mycroft, es un trabajo. Lo justo es que se te pague por ello.

\- ¡Oh!... pues, supongo que... no tengo idea de cuánto se cobra por modelar. Y la verdad no lo necesito... quizás ¿Librarme de ser el niñero de mi hermano? Me parece un pago justo.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Lestrade... Gregory, pronto fue sustituida por diversión.

\- En ese caso Mycroft Holmes, tenemos un trato.- dijo extendiendo la diestra y sellando el trato con un buen apretón de manos.

\- Entonces ¿Cuando comenzamos?- volvió a preguntar.

\- A los 10 minutos de tu llegada.- dijo el otro con aquella misma diversión justo antes de dejar el block a un lado pues el niño comenzaba a despertar- Sin mirar, que solo son bocetos iniciales. No me gusta que nadie vea esos.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se llenaron de rubor ¡Lo habían estado dibujando y él ni enterado!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Con el pasar de los días, Greg fue explicándole a Mycroft lo que tenía en mente. Un cuadro con influencia clásica, tirando para el estilo Barroco o tal vez incluso para la corriente del Romanticismo. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con el peso de su modelo, el cual era delgado a su parecer y sin más discusión al respecto.

Comenzaron a buscar una posición para que Mycroft posara, de preferencia sentado o semirecostado sobre alguna superficie.

Increíblemente, fueron tres días de continuos cambios antes de que Gregory encontrase la posición perfecta y tras un ¡Si! comenzase a bocetear en aquel block que no dejaba que Mycroft mirase ni por asomo.

Dos horas después Mycroft entendió el porqué de la necesidad de una posición cómoda y una actitud relajada. Con su tensión usual no hubiese durado en la misma posición más de 10 minutos sin terminar con la espalda toda contracturada y hasta ahora se había quedado en la misma posición hasta por 40 minutos seguidos.

Luego de eso se comenzó la búsqueda del atuendo ideal para la idea que el artista tenía en mente. Finalmente Gregory consiguió una camisa blanca y una pañoleta de color claro. Al igual que con la posición del modelo, la forma en que debían de caer la camisa y la pañoleta presentó todo un desafío. Que si la pañoleta debía de quedar abierta, o si cerrada pero suelta... tal vez cerrada por completo y ocultando el cuello. Tras varias horas de lucha, la pañoleta la dejó abierta sobre los hombros de su modelo y la camisa puesta de manera casual, con los tres botones superiores abiertos y los puños desabotonados.

Mycroft, quien siempre vestía las camisas completamente abotonadas junto con trajes de tres piezas en el trabajo, se sentía un tanto incómodo, pero se recordó a si mismo que simplemente estaba modelando. Además la calefacción evitaba que sintiese la molestia del frío, así que no tenía en realidad ningún problema al respecto.

Y así la primera semana pasó, con horas interminables frente a la mirada escrutadora del pintor, por lo general tomando descansos de algunos minutos entre tiempo y tiempo si es que Gregory lo quería fuera del estudio para poder trabajar en alguna idea sobre el cuadro; a veces tomando algún bocadillo, conversando de manera suave cuando Gregory se mostraba relajado, y casi siempre durante los momentos libres y no tan libres corriendo detrás del pequeño Bobby, el cual le había tomado mucho cariño a Mycroft desde un principio.

Y por supuesto, el modelo estaba prohibido de ver siquiera la punta del lienzo en el que trabajaba el artista. Cosas de pintores, seguramente.

Y así andaba Mycroft Holmes, ya casi terminando su tercera semana de vacaciones y a solo dos días de la navidad, en la cocina del sujeto que pintaba su imagen, mientras trataba de darle de tomar un jugo al niño que feliz se balanceaba sobre una de sus piernas.

La verdad era que nunca antes pensó pasarla tan bien al tener que regresar durante vacaciones a casa de sus padres. No que tuviese otros planes, pero estaba resignado a una rutina y este cambio lo estaba haciendo disfrutar tanto esos días que la idea de tener poco más de una semana para volver a la normalidad que representaba su vida en el congreso como que de pronto no lo atraía tanto.

Además estaban también esas extrañas sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar en él al estar en la misma habitación que Gregory y sentir la mirada hazel fija sobre su persona, y a las cuales se negaba a ponerles un nombre.

\- Me voy en pocos días, por todos los cielos.- rezongó para sí mismo en un murmullo- Un poco de control Holmes. Además el hombre tiene un hijo.

Bobby lo miró expectante justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa y negarse a tomar el jugo una vez más.

\- Vamos, eres un niño adorable y bien portado... no comiences a comportarte como Sherlock... ¿Verdad que no serás como Sherlock? Tómate tu jugo.

\- Como que eso suena un poco preocupante.- la voz de Gregory lo sorprendió por detrás, a lo que el niño centró su atención en su padre y comenzó a exigir ser alzado.

\- No, no. Ya escuchaste. El jugo primero.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio cuando de pronto el mayor volvió a hablar.

\- Estoy un poco saturado del estudio y estar adentro ¿Qué dices de una caminata por el parque?

Mycroft aceptó, con lo que tanto los adultos como el niño se abrigaron para no pasar frío con la temperatura en el exterior y salieron del departamento y luego del edificio.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo va el cuadro? ¿Podré verlo algún día?

Gregory no contestó, tan solo se limitó a sonreír enigmático y a cambiar de tema tal y como lo había hecho en cada una de las ocasiones anteriores.

Resignado, Mycroft aceptó el cambio de tema, que pronto se tornó a las fiestas que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y Mycroft Holmes se encontró a si mismo haciendo algo que difícilmente hubiese hecho un mes atrás.

\- ¿Pasar las fiestas con ustedes?... No sé Mycroft, tal vez tus padres no quieran.

\- No hubiese hecho el ofrecimiento de ser ese el caso. Ya le pregunté a mis padres y no tienen ningún inconveniente. Además, no serás el único invitado. Sherlock prácticamente le lloró a John Watson para que vaya aunque sea una horas a la casa a comer con nosotros. Y a pesar de que el muchacho tiene a la familia aquí con él, a diferencia tuya, lo convenció. Supuse que si Sherlock podía convencer a su amigo, yo puedo convencer al mío. El pequeño Robert ya aceptó.- añadió antes de que el mayor pudiese terminar de rehusarse.

Greg sonrió ante aquello.

\- Bueno, si Bobby ya aceptó, quien soy yo para negarme.

Mycroft asintió de buen humor, y el resto de la caminata se tornó más ligera después de eso. 

Nunca antes Mycroft se había sentido tan a gusto con persona alguna que no perteneciese a su familia.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Myckey, cariño! ¿Terminaste de revisar la mesa para los invitados?- preguntó desde la cocina la señora Holmes, seguramente chequeando que todo lo que preparaba el chef estuviese según lo pedido.

El aludido chequeó por décima vez que todo estuviese perfecto, tratando de decirse a si mismo que no tenía sentido estar nervioso... ni desear algo más que una simple amistad con Gregory.

Aunque aún necesitaba un motivo para seguir en contacto con él al término de sus vacaciones.

\- ¡Todo está en su lugar, mami!- contestó el Holmes mayor antes de ir a un espejo a chequear su apariencia. Ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar- Tal vez pueda contratarlo para que vea mis impuestos... tendría que venir una vez al mes para dejarle mis documentos. De todas maneras la señora Rutters no hace tan buen trabajo.- le dijo a su reflejo.

Volteó sobre su sitio con la intención de ir al recibidor a esperar cuando se chocó con la figura de su hermanito mirándolo fijamente, de seguro que había escuchado sus murmullos ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!

\- Estas actuando más raro que de costumbre, Myc. Los adultos son raros... no quiero ser adulto.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a la cocina a incordiar a su madre.

El mayor suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre lo envaró todo.

\- ¡Yo voy!- se escuchó gritar a Sherlock, quien saliendo como un bólido de la cocina fue directo a la puerta, la cual abrió y soltó un alegre- ¡John!

\- Hola Sherlock.

Poco después John era arrastrado de la mano por un sobre excitado Sherlock con camino a la sala, dejando la puerta abierta. Mycroft se dirigió a cerrarla cuando otra persona se asomó. Dos personas en realidad, pues Gregory cargaba a su pequeño hijo, quien miraba todo con enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

\- Buenas tardes, espero que estemos llegando a buena hora.

Mycroft de pronto era todo sonrisas. Gregory estaba muy bien vestido para la ocasión y eso le estaba robando un suspiro o dos al mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

\- Por supuesto, pasa por favor.

Al final John y Gregory habían quedado para ir juntos a la casa Holmes y retirarse juntos también. La presencia del adulto, el adolescente y el bebé fue un cambio agradable en la usual rutina que suponía la cena familiar navideña, que por lo general solo contaba con los cuatro integrantes de la familia y el personal que se quedase durante dichas fechas.

La cena fue agradable, la conversación amena y ya por el postre tanto John como Gregory decidieron entregar pequeños presentes como agradecimiento por la invitación.

\- Oh, no debieron de haberse molestado.- dijo la señora Holmes tratando, de manera infructuosa, que Sherlock no desgarrase las envolturas de los presentes.

John había comprado una bonita caja de galletas danesas, nada muy fino pero lo suficientemente bueno para toda la familia; y la intención era lo que contaba. Sherlock casi y abraza la caja.

En cuanto a Greg, este trajo un par de los bocetos que había hecho de Mycroft, los cuales había convertido en pequeños cuadros a color.

\- ¡Oh! Mira esto querido.

El señor Holmes apreció los bocetos al detalle.

\- Muy buen trabajo. Ya estoy deseando ver la pintura principal.

\- Será un placer mostrarla cuando mi trabajo esté acabado, señor.- respondió el artista con humildad mientras le terminaba de dar el biberón de leche a su niño, que seguro pronto iría a dormir.

\- Tal vez deseen pasar a la sala para un brindis.- ofreció entonces la señora y todos pasaron a la sala con gusto.

El tiempo se pasó volando y pronto llegaba el momento de los invitados de partir, con lo que los señores Holmes decidieron dejar que sus hijos despidieran a sus repectivos invitados.

\- Pero John... la pasarás mejor conmigo.- lloriqueó el Holmes menor ante la sonrisa apaciguadora del rubio adolescente cuando ya estaban todos a la altura de la puerta de salida de la casa. 

No hubo manera de que el muchacho aceptase quedarse, tenía una familia a la cual volver. Sherlock entró en modo rabieta, buscando como desquitarse del hecho de que su nuevo mejor amigo no pasaría la navidad con él.

Centró su atención en el otro invitado. Frunció el entrecejo.

\- John me dijo que luego que tu esposa murió ya no quisiste volver a tener modelos por más de un año, pero buscaste al gordo de mi hermano para que fuese tu modelo. Debiste buscar alguien que pareciera más un modelo que Mycroft, él es feo y gordo y quiere que le hagas los impuestos para venir una vez al mes a darte sus documentos.- el chiquillo gruñó- Los adultos son raros, no quiero ser un adulto.- y tras dar un pisotón corrió a la segunda planta a encerrarse en su habitación.

John se sonrojó todo y miró a su amigo Greg casi con desesperación.

\- Lo... lo siento.- soltó de manera casi extrangulada antes de, en un impulso, correr detrás del preadolescente.

Mycroft y Greg se miraron un tanto incómodos y bastante sorprendidos.

\- ¿Ibas a ofrecerme trabajo como contador?

\- ¿He sido tu primer modelo en más de un año?

La incomodidad se acentuó incluso más, y esta vez ninguno parecía querer romperla. Sin embargo Mycroft estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con situaciones incómodas mucho peores que aquellas en el congreso, así que tomó valor primero y preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Gregory acomodó al bebé ya dormido entre sus brazos y con suavidad acarició la mejilla del joven pelirrojo.

\- Porque uno no encuentra una musa dos veces en la vida por lo general, y cuando sucede es casi un sacrilegio desperdiciar un regalo como ese. 

\- Oh...

En un acto de valentía que encendió por completo al Holmes, Gregory Lestrade se inclinó ligeramente y besó al joven de manera suave.

\- Estaré esperando que traigas tus documentos a partir del próximo mes. Y tu persona en mi estudio el día de pasado mañana.

Y tras un guiño travieso y un mensaje de texto, presumiblemente al rubio en la segunda planta, Gregory se despidió de su sonrojado modelo, su musa de inspiración.

Mycroft sonrió. Casi y no podía esperar a pasado mañana.

Definitivamente la mejor Navidad de su vida hasta el momento.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno, me metí al intercambio Mystrade navideño y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado... casi no lo termino, el trabajo en la vida real me atrasó muchísimo y de paso el fic se me salió de las manos y ni idea tenía de como terminarlo; pero aunque sea un poco tarde y esté un poco flojo, un intercambio es un intercambio.

Una vez más Feliz navidad Velia. Espero que te haya gustado, en especial a ti.

Un kiss para todos y feliz Navidad.

Mucho amor felino.

chibineko chan  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
